Pending
by TheLoneAnt
Summary: Umm, hi guys. No summary yet. It gives way too much information that might or might not change. Let's just say it's about Grizzly and his love life. Also covers how the three bears meet. You can also suggest for a title becauae, as you can see, it's pending.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a chapter, just some few author's note. This may also be the last A\N because posting it every chapter kind of breaks the flow.

This is first story written, so please be considerate. And also, English is not my first language, so if there are any wrong grammars, then please be so kind and point it out. Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive.

P.S. This is on Notepad file type because reasons. I might change it later **.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's your brothers, Grizz?"

Grizz almost didn't hear Chloe's question. Most of his attention was on his newest videogame, Dark Spirits. And he kept on dying. "Umm, what did you say?" he said absentmindedly. He was getting frustrated with the deaths, and Chloe asking questions was not helping at all.

She repeated the question, this time a little louder. Loud enough to shift his attention. Unluckily, it also distracted him long enough for his character to die.

He huffed angrily. "Pan Pan is sulking in his room, about his "girlfriend"," he made quotation marks in the air, "breaking up with him. Frankly, I'm pretty sure had no chance at all. Baby bro is doing his weekly errands." He said all of that quickly, which is probably why Chloe was staring at him like his crazy. Maybe he was right now. Dying a lot in a game was really frustrating.

"Ooohkay," she said. "Umm, can I ask more questions?"

Why was she so inquisitive today out of all days? "You can," was what he said. "You shouldn't," was left unsaid. Yes he was grumpy, but he shouldn't pour it on the little girl.

Chloe brightened and began flipping her notepad. "Okay, I want to know more about you and your brothers. I know what you are, but I don't have enough information about important things."

Grizz narrowed his eyes. "Is this for another project?"

She gave him a weak smile. "No, but it's more personal. You're my only friends, but I don't know much about you. And your presentation in my class covered only what your species are, not who you are as a person, or a bear, in your part."

"Fine." He wanted to point out that they didn't know much about her too, but he was too mad to argue.

"Let's start." Chloe peered on her notepad. "How old are you?" She looked expectedly at Grizz.

"Let's see. We had New Year last three months ago. That means I already had my birthday this year. And that makes me," he paused to count, "eight years old. In bear years."

Chloe's eyed widened and she grinned. "You're eight? Does that mean I'm older than you?"

"In bear years, as I have said, I'm eight. In man years, that would make me fifty-one."

"Oh," she stopped smiling, "I never realized you were that old. And is birthday really on New Year?"

Grizz sighed. "I'm not old, okay? In fact, you are older than me. You're, what, twelve. That makes you seventy-seven," he stuck out his tongue to tease her. "And no, I actually forgot when my birthday is. Having it on the first day of the year is really convenient."

"I'm not a bear. And that's weird, not knowing when you're birthday is."

"Yes, you're not, grandma. And no, it's actually fun. You can decided when your birthday would be." Maybe, he was wrong. Chloe's questions might be enjoyable. Like right now.

"Ugh, stop teasing. Why don't we continue our activity? There are more questions waiting."

She started to ask questions, most of it were simple ones. Favorites, hates, likes, sometimes it was about his brothers, but most of the questions were focused on him. He was right, it was enjoyable. It made him think about the past and the good times he had spent with his family. Before he knew it they were almost over.

Chloe crossed out another question. "Okay, I have only one left. Ready?"

Grizz nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm ready." He wondered what the questions would be.

Chloe took a deep breath. "How did you three meet?"

Grizz stopped for a moment. The question caught him totally off guard. "Umm, we met, um, " he closed his eyes and tapped his head. How did they meet? He drew a blank. "I-I really don't know. We were still cubs at that time, you can't expect me to remember, can you?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She frowned. She clearly wanted to know the answer. "Oh," she said with a hint of sadness. "Great, now we're done." Chloe smiled at him. "Though I-" she stopped when the door opened with a slam.

"Bro's here," Grizz said quickly. He immediately got up and ran to check the door. Yep, Ice Bear was here with all the groceries. And he was carrying a giant basket that was not included in the errands.

"Ice Bear won a giant picnic basket." He lifted it to show it more clearly.

"Wow," Chloe appeared behind Grizz, "how did you get that basket?"

"Yeah, bro, how?"

"Ice Bear danced," the polar bear said as if that answered everything. It didn't, but Grizz didn't asked more.

"So what are we going to do with that?" He looked at Chloe and his brother.

"Picnic, I guess."

Grizz smiled at Chloe's suggestion. It was a perfect summer afternoon. Perfect for a picnic. He could also spend the time away from his game. "Good, it's now decided. Baby bro, go prepare. Chloe, um, go look for something relevant. A picnic mat, perhaps?"

Chloe crossed her arm. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to go and get Panda."

It took more than half an hour to persuade Panda. Luckily, it gave them enough time to prepare. Now, they were currently looking for a spot in the forest.

"Okay, stop." Grizz scanned the surrounding area. The trees shaded a spot, which was nice. There was nobody around though. "Let's have it here."

"Do we really have to do this?" Panda said. He frowned at the surrounding landscape, as if its beauty offended him. "I'd rather stay home and sulk."

"Too late, Pan Man." Grizz slapped his brother's head lightly. "It's for the best, especially for you. Spending the whole day in the Cave is detrimental for your health."

"Heh, detrimental. When did you learn that word?" the panda mumbled bitterly.

"I heard that."

It only took a few minutes to set up the picnic. Ice Bear spread the mat with a flourish and placed the food neatly on it. As always, he did it without a single twitch in his face.

They all sat down, except for Panda, who was still touchy and stayed far from the group. Grizz frowned at this.

"Wonder if his okay." He looked worriedly at his brother. He was always like this, that cute Panda, but Grizz couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Chloe said. She opened her food pack and sniffed it. "He'll probably eat with us later. I mean it smells so delicious," she said the last part loudly and gave Grizz a sideways glance.

"Oh," he said. She was baiting him. "Yum," he grabbed a sandwich and bit it, "oh dear, this food is divine!" He gestured for Ice Bear to join in.

"Ice Bear is hungry. Ice Bear will eat Panda's share if he doesn't want it."

But Panda didn't come. In fact, it looked like he brooded even more.

"Well, if he really doesn't to eat, then more for us," Grizz said cheerfully. He reached out to grab one of the panda's food, but was slapped by Chloe instead.

"Hey, tha-" she said but was cut off by a scream.

Panda's scream.

Grizz stood up immediately and ran towards his brother. "What's wrong, Panda?"

"H-he's here," the panda said shakily.

Who was here? Before he could ask, he heard something. A growl. Grizz froze when he realized who it was. Or what it was. And it could only come from one beast.

Alpha.


End file.
